Why Are You My Clarity?
by astudyinwholoki99
Summary: Greg and Mycroft run into each other at a local bar and the night takes a wild turn neither thought would ever happen. MYSTRADE Rated M for language and smut!
1. An Unexpected meeting

It had been a long, average, and boringly typical day for Mycroft. Most of his day was spent in his office, reading and signing various pieces of papers about this or that. Not that he didn't love his job, he held so much power over the country and got to make important decisions about things, it still got rather boring at times. Today was just one of those days, but Mycroft feels as if he has been having many of 'those days' lately. Maybe he just needs something to spice up his life a bit. So after work Mycroft went home and got into some casual clothes, blue jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt, and decided to head out for a bit.

He decided to go to his favorite place to unwind, a fairly good sized bar downtown, mostly gay men went there but still quite a few straight men and women came aswell, it was an 'all orientation' bar as Mycroft liked to call it, especially when his younger brother, Sherlock, pestered him about it for hours on end. He will admit, he has picked up a couple one night stands there before with a few strange men. But it was worth the good time. His family and friends knew and accepted the fact that Mycroft and Sherlock were both gay. But Mummy still loved them and Mycroft had his job still so everything was alright. Even Sherlock had a boyfriend, John Watson, some army doctor, they shared a mutual friend who introduced them and they hit it off right away. They are actually due to be married in less than a month. Now if only Mycroft could find someone.

But now was the time to forget about it all and have a good time, maybe find someone to fool around with for the night to take his mind off everything. But what the night turned into was not at all was Mycroft had expected. He was sitting at the bar having drink, someone sat down next to him, he didn't pay much attention though. Suddenly a voice asked, "Could I buy you a drink?". Mycroft knew that voice, who it was, he thought as he turned to see who was flirting with him. When he turned he was incredibly surprised to see DI Greg Lestrade looking quite suave with his silver hair and tanned face.

Greg looked incredibly surprised as well, "Mycroft! God I- What are you doing at a place like this?!" The detective looked as if it was a ridiculous thought that Mycroft Holmes would be at a bar.

"My dear Lestrade, I am here, having a drink and trying to find a conversation." Mycroft said coolly.

"Well in that case, let me buy you a drink?" Greg had the sweetest, most innocent voice Mycroft noticed to himself.

"Gregory, are you flirting with me?" Mycroft wasn't exactly the smoothest player.

"Well I suppose I am, I mean, how can I resist talking to such a fine looking man? And please, call me Greg." Again, that damn smile was killing Mycroft. He could already feel himself starting to get hard under the cover of his denim. Mycroft had never pegged Greg to be gay but yet here he is, basically offering himself to Mycroft, it was a dream come true. Mycroft had always had a crush of the DI, but how could anyone not? He was as charming as could be, caring and in Mycroft's opinion, rather damn sexy. So Mycroft accepted the offer for a drink in return for a dance later on with Greg, who happily accepted the deal. So they sat at the bar drinking and talking for half an hour. After Mycroft had a couple of drinks in him, but not too many as to make him loose his wits, he waited for a good song and then took Greg by the hand and lend him to the floor.

Greg wasn't so sure about the whole dancing thing, because he didn't want to look like a fool in front of the man he loves. But he had to admit, Mycroft totally let go, so Greg decided "What the hell" He thought to himself, grabbed Mycroft's hands and they danced together, it wasn't a slow song, nor a fast upbeat one so Greg simply placed his hands on Mycroft's waist, Mycroft smiled at this and put his own hands on Greg's shoulders, and they just moved together, in perfect unison. After getting comfortable touching each other like this Greg slowly moved his hands a little farther down to Mycroft's hips, who smiled even more at that and pulled Greg a little closer as the song came to an end. They slowly moved closer and closer together until their bodies where almost pressed together. Mycroft stared into Greg's perfect brown eyes and Greg smiled at him. Mycroft had never felt so happy in someone else's touch as he did now in this magical moment.

The next song was a fast, dance song and the dance floor suddenly got packed with writing bodies and everyone was dancing crazily and the music was pumping. Mycroft wasn't sure at first but Greg grabbed him and pulled him close and put his hands strongly on Mycroft's hips,

"Just let go. Tonight you aren't Mycroft Holmes, government office worker. Tonight you are Mycroft, my Mycroft, and you are gonna dance and have fun." Greg whispered in his ear, Mycroft relished the feeling of Greg's breathe on his skin and missed it when he pulled away. So Mycroft smirked, and put his hands on Greg's and removed them from his hips, turned Gregory around and pulled him into his own body. That made Greg laugh out loud and he ground his rear into Mycroft, who pushed against his partner. After a bit you wouldn't have been able to pick them out in the crowd as they were both dancing and grinding against the other. Mycroft had never danced like, well a whore, ever before, but here with Greg, he didn't care who was watching.

At three in the morning the pair where slow dancing with the rest of that evenings couples, Gregs hands had returned to Mycroft's hip bones and Mycroft had his arms wrapped around Greg's neck.

"This night has been pure bliss Gregory" Mycroft whispered.

"Whatta say we get out of here Mycroft?" Greg smirked like the devil.

"Please let's"


	2. A First Kiss

_I hope you all like this story! I really enjoyed writing the first chapter. Writing Mystrade was waaayyy easier that writing Sherlock/John stuff. Enjoy! Reviews appreciated! _

Greg hailed a cab for he and Mycroft to take them back to his flat. On the ride Mycroft was giddy with lust and joy, the two hadn't kissed yet but just held hands or put their hands on the others leg or arm. When they arrived at Greg's flat, after was seemed like a ride of eternity to Greg, he paid the cabbie and took Mycroft's hand in his own and lead him to the door, opened it and pulled his love in. Greg hardly closed the door before Mycroft had him pinned to the wall next to the door. Their lips still haven't met yet, Mycroft was studying Greg, every little thing about him.

"You sure you want this Gregory?" Mycroft said, a little teasingly.

"Fuck yes" Greg grabbed the back of Mycroft's neck and pulled him into a heated, passionate kiss. The kiss quickly became needy and rushed. Mycroft's tongue explored every part of Greg's mouth and Greg pulled Mycroft as close as he could, both feeling the others hardness through the pairs of jeans. When Mycroft was done with Greg's mouth he moved down to his neck, nipping and licking his way down the length of the detectives jaw line and neck, down to his collar bone.

"God- Mycroft." Greg gasped, "You're fucking amazing. You seem to have a lot of experience with thi-" Greg's sentence was ended when Mycroft returned his attention back to the shorter man's mouth. This time Mycroft reached his hand down and cupped Greg in his hand and pushed gently into the hardness. Still in the fevered kiss Greg put his hands on Mycroft's chest and pushed him away with a look of pure lust in his eyes that made Mycroft's erection throb. He tried to look hurt for being pushed away. But Greg took his hand, leaned into Mycroft's ear a whispered,

"Why don't we take this into the bedroom" In a deep, extremely arousing voice. All Mycroft could do was nod and resist the urge to strip them both there and take Greg on the stair case.

The two men rushed up the stairs giggling and holding hands. Once they got to the top in the upstairs hallway Mycroft pulled Greg into another hot kiss. This time Greg took control and lifted Mycroft into his arms, a rather surprised Mycroft that is, and carried him into the bedroom. When they arrived at their destination, Greg carefully set Mycroft back on his feet, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, hard. While their tongues where occupied their hands where feverishly busy, Mycroft's scratching at the side of Greg's shirt, and Greg's hand pulling Mycroft's coat off his arms. They were both kicking shoes off and trying not to break to kiss. When Greg got the coat off of Mycroft, Mycroft pulled his lovers shirt over his head, and admired Greg's bare, tanned and toned chest, running his hands up Lestrade's chest to his neck and trapping in back into another kiss. This one was more cautious, not as fevered as the last ones. Now Greg was focused on Mycroft's belt and pants, which he skillfully unbuckled and slid the denim down in mere seconds. Releasing Mycroft's painful erection from the confines of the jeans. While the DI was busy with his trousers, Mycroft swiftly pulled off his shirt. Leaving the pair of them in only the boxers.

"Damn, you look so sexy" Greg half growled as he all but pounced at Mycroft, pushing him to lay on his back on the bed. Greg crawled up on top of him, planted a small kiss on Mycroft's lips and continued to place soft kisses down his neck, chest and stomach until he reached the waist band of Mycroft's boxers. When he stopped he looked up at his beauty.

"You sure you're ok with this My?" Gregory asked.

The new nickname made Mycroft blush. "Yes love, I'm sure".

That was all Greg needed, he grabbed the waist band in his teeth and slowly pulled Mycroft's boxers off and threw them off the bed. Licking his lips looking at Mycroft's cock Greg smirked and proceeded to take Mycroft into his mouth. Slowly licking his length and twirling his tongue around the tip. Mycroft moaned and his arms thrashed, searching for something. One hand settled on the head board and the other in Greg's hair. As Greg took him deeper into his mouth Mycroft was ready to come but held back for now.

"God Lestrade, fuck me. Need. You. Fuck" Mycroft's words came in gasps. With that, the detective slowly released Mycroft from his mouth and pulled himself up to kiss his lover. After a quick but deep kiss, Greg reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out some lube and a condom. With one quick movement he removed his own boxers. When he returned to Mycroft he poured a little of the cool gel onto his hands and coated his fingers. With that he spread Mycroft's legs and entered a first finger.

"My darling, you're already nice and stretched out for me." Greg praised.

"Yes well I, erm, have had some experience in the field" Mycroft hesitated to tell his detective.

At that Greg removed his fingers, slipped into a condom and entered Mycroft. He tried to keep his thrusts even but they were both too close to the edge. In just a few minutes they were both coming together, moaning, grunting and saying the others name. After Greg came down from his high he collapsed onto Mycroft, ignoring the sticky seed on their stomachs. He caught his breath and kissed Mycroft, a true, long perfect kiss.

"Thank you Gregory. Thank you" Mycroft whispered into his lovely's ear.

"Be right back" Greg jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom. He returned cum free and with a wet towel and continued to wipe off Mycroft. Throwing the towel on the floor, Greg climbed in under the covers with Mycroft. He wrapped his arms around the Holmes brother and inhaled, taking in the scent of Mycroft. Not long before they both drifted into a blissful sleep.


	3. Bestman and Brothers

_Well I rather enjoyed the second chapter, it is extremely fun writing Mystrade! Please leave reviews and follow/favorite! Constructive criticism is appreciated!_

Mycroft woke up in the muscular arms of Greg, who was still sleeping. God he looked even more gorgeous sleeping. Mycroft didn't want to wake him so he just lay there, looking at the wonderful man holding him. After who knows how long Greg started to stir a little, Mycroft took Greg's hand in his own and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his loves hand. Mycroft looked at his lovers face, Greg opened his eyes a little, trying to blink sleep from his eyes. Mycroft leaned in,

"Good morning. You look so beautiful sleeping love" He whispered before kissing Greg. Not a hurried kiss like the ones of the previous night, but a slow, loving soft kiss. He could feel Greg smile through the kiss. Which to Mycroft, is one of the best feelings in the world.

After they pulled away Greg looked at the perfect man in his bed. "Mycroft Holmes, you are a beautiful creature" He ran his eyes over the pale chest of his Mycroft. Mycroft pulled him into another kiss, a little more rushed than the last. When they broke apart Mycroft cuddled into Greg's body more, taking in the scent and warmth of Greg's beautiful body. They lay there for a while, talking about nonsense, Mycroft had Greg's hand in both of his, rubbing, kissing and linking their fingers together. Greg had his other hand lightly stroking over Mycroft's hair, playing with the way it moved and stuck up depending on how he moved his hand. Eventually Mycroft turned to face Greg,

"What time is it darling?" Mycroft inquired.

"Half past ten. Good thing its Sunday and I don't have to go to the Yard unless something crazy happens. Do you have to go in today?" Greg's face pleaded for a no.

"I can text Anthea and tell her not to schedule anything today, I'm flexible." Mycroft grinned.

"Flexible eh? Well we will have to explore that.." Greg gave Mycroft a devilish smirk.

"Gregory, you have a rather dirty mind. I like it" Mycroft pecked his lips.

"Whattya say to a shower darling?"

"Hm…" Mycroft tapped his finger to his chin. "Me, You, naked, in a hot steamy shower. How could I resist?"

At that Greg grabbed him by the hand. They both pulled on some boxers and Mycroft his shirt. Mycroft sent Anthea a quick text and off to the bathroom they went. Hand in hand, Greg led them in. He released Mycroft's hand and went to turn the water on. He returned to his lover and carefully slid his hands around Mycroft's slim waist and pulled him close.

"How about you pull that shirt off?" Greg gave him a puppy look. Mycroft gladly obliged to his loves wish. When the shirt was off Greg kissed Mycroft's rather prominent collarbone. He continued to slide his hands down the sides of Mycroft's body, when he got to the boxers he slipped his hands under the waist band and slid them down swiftly. Quickly pulling his own off he and Mycroft hopped in the shower.

Now the two sat together on the couch, fully clothed, watching Doctor Who on tv. Mycroft quickly figured out this was Greg's favorite show and thought it was adorable. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Lestrade jumped to look down and out the window to see who was out there.

"Shit, its Sherlock."

"What? Why is he here?" Mycroft looked shocked.

"Sometimes he comes over to discuss a case…but we don't have any cases open right now. Wonder what he wants?" There was another knock. "OK, you go to the bedroom and wait till it's clear. I'm assuming you don't want him to know about us yet?"

Mycroft nodded and left the room. Greg tried to get rid of any evidence quickly and went to open the door.

"Er, Sherlock hello. What's up?" Greg tried to act normal.

"I need help with something Lestrade, may I come in?" Sherlock asked coolly.

"Yeah, come on into the den." Greg ushered the tall man into his flat. Once they were both settled, Greg on the couch and Sherlock perched carefully on an arm chair.

"So, what's the matter Sherlock?" Greg was genuinely worried. He did consider Sherlock a close friend, one of Sherlock's only friends to be exact. So he wanted to help in any way possible.

"Well you see Lestrade, it has occurred to me that, seeing as John and I are getting married in twenty-three days I figured I would need to find a best man." Greg admired the fact that Sherlock was keeping count of the days. "John asked Sebastian, Molly's brother, to be his because they have become good mates. And I came here to ask, if it's not too much a trouble for you, to er-" Sherlock's voice trailed off, he obviously didn't know how to ask for things. Greg let him sit for a minute so the sociopath could gather his thoughts. But he decided he should give Sherlock a prompt to make sure he was alright.

"Be your what Sherlock?"

"Oh! Right sorry. If you would be my best man at the wedding? You are, besides John of course, the one person I have ever considered a friend, mostly because you stuck by me when I was in rehab and after you helped me stay clean. And I figured, to show you that you, eh, mean something to me I should ask you that." Sherlock finished not so smoothly.

"Sherlock! Of course I'll be your best man! Thank you for asking me I am quite honoured." Greg beamed at the younger Holmes.

"Well, good. Thank you Greg." Sherlock tried his best to genuinely smile. "Well I best be off. John wants to look at colors for something or other this afternoon. He is a rather needy groom." Sherlock did smile just thinking about it. "Oh, and tell Mycroft I said hello." And with that Sherlock whisked out of the room and out the door in mere seconds.

Greg looked stunned for a moment. "Fuck you Sherlock." He muttered under his breath. Mycroft then came out, after hearing Sherlock leave.

"He knows you're here My" Greg looked almost sad.

"Oh well, he would have deduced it out of one of us by tomorrow anyways." Mycroft shrugged.

"As long as you're ok with it, I'm ok with it" Greg pulled Mycroft into a warm embrace.

"Greg?" Mycroft muttered into the smaller man's neck. "Hm?" Was his reply.

"What is this we are doing?"

"Hugging?" Smartass.

"No, what are _we_ doing? Are we just fooling around? Are we something?" Mycroft pulled away and frowned.

"I am going to make this very simple Mycroft, I have loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. I love you. And I always will. And, I hope, you love me too?"

"Gregory I do love you. And I think I always will."


	4. Days of Our Past

Mycroft and Greg were sitting together on the couch after dinner, which was just Chinese order-in. They had had a lovely day together, even with Sherlock's visit to ask Greg to be his best man. Mycroft had to admit, he was a little bit hurt that his brother asked Greg instead of Mycroft, but oh well.

Greg had was laying on the couch with his head on Mycroft's lap, Mycroft was smiling down at him and fussing with the other man's hair.

"Say Greg darling, how about you come over to my place to spend the night tonight?" Mycroft suggested.

Greg grinned. "That would be lovely. Let me just throw some clothes in a bag." And off he ran to the bedroom. While Mycroft was waiting he made it a time to explore the den. There were a few pictures of his family, him with a woman whom Mycroft assumed to be a sister judging by the resemblance. He noted the books on the shelf, mostly science fiction novels. He could tell Greg usually sat on the left end of the sofa because the television was perfectly angled to match that particular spot. After a couple minutes Greg returned with a backpack and a smile.

"Ready when you are babe."

Mycroft grinned and took Gregory by the hand and out the door they went.

When they pulled up in a cab to Mycroft's home, Greg was quite impressed. Great neighborhood, the house itself was huge! Mycroft grinned and took Greg's hand again and together they entered the place. Greg came into the entry, holy crap was Mycroft rich. Big fancy paintings of Romans and Greeks were displayed on the wall, a huge winding staircase with richly colored wood. From where Greg stood he could see into the ginormous kitchen, marble countertops and mahogany cupboards. What a place. Greg thought to himself.

"Come on into the kitchen and I'll make us some tea" Mycroft's voice pulled Greg back from his thoughts.

They sat together on stools at the huge island sipping from their cups.

"So Greg, it came to me that we really don't know much about each other. And if this is going to work out with us, and I certainly hope it does. I want to know all about you and you know all about me." Mycroft took Greg's hands in his own while talking.

Greg smiled. "Of course My, where do you want to start?"

Mycroft thought for a moment. "Well…how about our families and past?"

Greg stayed silent for a moment and then nodded. "Well, my Mum died giving birth to my little sister Hannah and one day Dad just up and left. I was seventeen, Hannah was thirteen. So I dropped out of school and I became the dad. Did the shopping, got a good job, put dinner on the table, took care of Hannah. I'm the one who taught her to drive, took her to her first date, everything. I was the father. He never came back, we don't even know if he's still alive or anything. But Hannah was a good kid and we still talk all the time. She's getting married in four months and I'm happy." Greg lit up when talking of his younger sister. "And that's really it for my family. How about you?"

Mycroft grinned. "Well, Mummy and Daddy were good parents. Made sure we had the education we needed. But they weren't around much. As you did your sister I cared for Sherlock. He was obviously…different. He didn't make friends at school and he always hated going. When he was between ages five and eight all he wanted to do was play pirates, I did the best I could to be a good brother. But every year when I went away to boarding school after a break he would get horribly upset about me leaving him alone with 'the idiots' as he called everyone else. I tried to teach him good manners but, as you can tell, that didn't work so well. But once he was in high school we grew apart as I was beginning my career and he had other occupations." Mycroft trailed off, obviously finished.

Suddenly Greg's phone rang. "Shit it's the Yard."

He left the room for a bit. And then returned frowning.

"I'm so sorry My, I gotta go. Double homicide"

"That's alright Greg." Mycroft stood and walked over to Greg. "You'd just better get back here as soon as you can." He whispered, wrapping his long arms around Greg's waist.

"Oh must I?" Greg grinned. His arms made their way up around Mycroft's neck, pulling him closer.

Their lips almost touching. "Well if you don't, I might just have to come and fuck you on your desk at the Yard." Greg didn't think Mycroft was capable of swearing.

Then Greg pulled Mycroft in to close the space between their lips for a hot, passionate kiss. Tongues exploring the others mouth. Greg pulled away. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He gave Mycroft a mischievous wink and whisked out the door.

"God I love you." Mycroft whispered when the door closed.


	5. First Date

**Sorry I've been so horrible about updating, I have been so busy but I have some time to finally write chapter 5! Please let me know what you think of this so far, I rather like it hehehe….Enjoy!**

When Greg finally got off work and back to Mycroft's it was about three in the morning. He walked in the door, kicked his shoes off and went to find Mycroft. He walked into the living room to find the man asleep on the couch, some old movie going on the telly. He smiled to himself and crossed the room and crawled on the couch next to Mycroft. As soon as he sat down Mycroft drowsily opened his eyes and smiled at Greg,

"What time is it? How long have you been here?"

"Its about three in the morning, I just got here and found you asleep angel." Mycroft sat up fully and stretched a little. Greg reached out and pulled Mycroft closer to him. Mycroft put his head on Greg's chest and took in a deep breath, smelling cold air on Greg's clothes from being out at a scene. And that's all he remembered before he fell back to sleep.

When Mycroft woke up he and Greg had shifter positions while sleeping, now they were laying, Mycroft's back into Greg's chest, Greg had his arms wrapped around Mycroft and held him tight. Mycroft just lay there, running circles over the DI's hand with his fingers. When he felt Greg stir he turned over to face his lover.

"Good morning, at least I hope its still morning." Mycroft smiled at Greg. Who was blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Morning My" Greg grinned and leaned in to kiss Mycroft softly. When they pulled away Greg studied Mycroft's face for a moment.

"I think…we should go on a date, like normal people do"

Mycroft pondered for a moment, "But normal is so boring darling. I already know I love you, I always have and I always will."

Ok, that made Greg smile like a bloody idiot. "I love you too My, but we should go on at least one date, no sex, just talking. Just too…make sure we're compatible you know. Like, an expirement."

"Well if it will make you happy my angel, then yes lets"

"Perfect, how about tonight? I'll pick you up around seven?" Greg stroked the side on Mycroft's face with the back of his hand.

"It's a date" Mycroft whispered before kissing Greg again.

When they pulled away Greg got up off the couch.

"Are you leaving now Gregory?" Mycroft inquired.

"Afraid so, I'm already late and I have a bunch of case papers to go over. I'll see you tonight. Seven, sharp."

Greg kissed Mycroft goodbye and whisked out the front door.

_8 o'clock at the restaurant _

Greg and Mycroft sat in a fancy restaurant drinking wine and waiting for their food to arrive.

"So…you were married before correct love?" Mycroft asked.

"Yeah, she was a bitch though. Only good think from that marriage is my daughter, Alexa, she's eight now. You should meet her next time she's with me."

Mycroft smiled, "I would be honoured to meet her." Greg loved the way Mycroft spoke, such a gentleman.

"Well, she's with me this weekend, how about we plan to go out the three of us on Saturday night? You can come over and meet her and then we can all go to dinner together?" Greg suggested.

"That would be lovely." Mycroft agreed.

The two sat there, eating and laughing for another two hours. Greg offered to drive Mycroft home, who gladly accepted. On the ride home Mycroft took Greg's hand in his and smiled at the man,

'I think this is going to work just fine" He said as Greg pulled up to Mycrofts flat.

"I couldn't agree more My" Greg grinned.

Mycroft pulled Greg in for a kiss. It was slow and perfect. Mycroft didn't want to pull away but he knew he had to before they went farther.

"Goodnight Gregory, thank you for an amazing night." Greg hopped out of the car, ran and opened Mycrofts door and offered the other man his hand.

"Let me escort you to the door at least."

Mycroft took his hand and they walked up to the door. "Do you want to come in?" Mycroft was almost begging.

"I wish I could but I have to work through the night so I can have the weekend off. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Is that a promise?" Mycroft wrapped his hands around Greg's waist. Who in return slid his arms around Mycroft's neck and pulled him close so their lips were almost touching. "Always" He whispered before pulling in for a goodnight kiss. When they broke Greg smiled and went back to his car. Mycroft entered his flat closed the door and heaved a contented sigh.


	6. Happy Endings

**Heyo! Heres chapter 6! Please review**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own ANY of this **

_Six months later. Greg and Mycroft are now living together. Alexa( Greg's daughter) adores Mycroft and she is at their home almost every weekend. _

Mycroft was sitting down to breakfast on Sunday morning with Greg and Alexa, both of whom looked ready to explode with some sort of secret excitement. They were halfway through breakfast, Greg and Mycroft were having a conversation, Mycroft could tell something was different with his boyfriend. And then all of a sudden Alexa half yelled,

"Daddy would you just do it already?!"

Mycroft looked extremely puzzled as Greg leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear, not very quietly, Mycroft heard him say,

"Do you think it's time?" They were both half looking at Mycroft and giggling. Alexa nodded vigorously and Greg turned to Mycroft, grinning.

"Mycroft Holmes, in the past seven months we have become everything I could ever have dreamed of having. You. You're absolutely perfect in every way. I love you so much. And so does Alexa." Mycroft now looked a little nervous. "And well…" Greg then stood up and got down on his knee next to Mycroft, who was staring wide eyed at Greg. "Mycroft Holmes, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" He said as he pulled out a velvet box, revealing a gorgeous silver band.

"Yes. Yes yes yes yes Gregory" Mycroft managed before pulling himself and Greg up into a kiss.

"Ewwww" Alexa giggled at them. When they broke apart Mycroft went over, scooped Alexa up in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess this means I'm your dad now too huh?"

"Yay! I love you Mycroft!" Alexa cheered before throwing her arms around Mycroft's neck.

Greg came over and embraced the two of them together. "Cheers to my wonderful family"

_In four months Greg and Mycroft married. Sherlock and John had gotten married nine months before them. Greg had gotten full custody of Alexa, who now lived with him and Mycroft. _

_The End. _

**That's it! I will definitely be writing more Mystrade soon, I just felt this was a good time to bring this story to a close! Thank you to all who read it!**


End file.
